Knight in shining armor
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: Kurt is tired of everything. Puck makes it up to him.Pink here! Read and review!Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Though I always wanted Chris Colfer for christmas;


Okay, 2nd Fic! I am proud! Kurt and Puck. Read and review!

AN:Song is copyrighted Pink! If you steal I will hunt you down and lock you in a room filled with tacky music and weird bunnies!

This is getting old I thought as I was being lifted to be thrown into the damn dumpster. I mean honestly, doesn't this school know about recycling?

"I'm sorry" I hear Noah whisper at my ear. If you're sorry, you wouldn't do this in the first place, I wanted to scream at him but I had already collided with the trash. I hear the hearty laughs of the jocks and the heartbreaking shout of Noah "Faggot!" and threw a slushie in. Great, there goes my D&G coat. He knows I love this coat. I slowly try to get up, not wanting to slip and fall into this pile of waste. I pick up my bag to see foot marks all over it. I walk to my locker, careful to avoid anymore confrontations with those idiots.

_He loves me, _I start to think_, and He said it himself_

_If he loves you, He wouldn't hurt you_

_Oh, shut up!_

"Hey," I heard. I looked up and saw Noah Puckerman standing in front of me talking in whispers. "I'm sorry for the dumpster."

I close my eyes and breathe. He says it so many times not it starts to lose its meaning each time

"Noah, I" I start to say but one of his jock friends.

"Puck! My man," He says and does the weird shake-hands-manly-hug thing I don't understand. The guy finally takes notice of me and says "Why the hell are you talking to_ this" _He said and addressed me as though I was merely an object not a person.

"Homework" He grunted "Do you honestly think I would hang out with this fag?" He scoffs. He roughly pushes me to my locker and walks away without another glance.

I let out a sigh. How long would this last? I mean if we really love each other, we shouldn't care what others think right?

_Maybe he doesn't really love you_, the annoying part of my brain points out.

I stop the middle of the hall and think. What if that was true? No, it can't be. I mentally shake out the thoughts and start strutting to class.

**Choir Room**

Glee practice was moved 30 minutes later but I wanted to practice a few songs without the others.

"Good Luck at Gay Club!" I heard some people outside shout and laugh

"Yeah, don't let Hummel get ya!" And they start to laugh again.

Noah entered the room and looked confused at the emptiness

"Gay Club doesn't start for another 30 minutes" I say heatedly

"Aw, don't get mad with the guys. " He whispers in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

He sits beside me in the piano bench and places his arms around my waist and blows in my ears, driving me crazy.

"No one said you can sit here, Puck" I said with as much venom I can manage

"Since when was it Puck?" He laughed

"Since you thought it was funny to dump a slushie while I was in the dumpster"

"They forced me to!" he said, defending himself. I thought he would apologize but no!

"It doesn't mean you should listen to them!" I said raising my voice

"I don't have a choice!" He said also raising his voice

"THERE'S ALWAYS A CHOICE"

"THIS ISN'T A FUCKING MOVIE, KURT! NOT EVERYTHING IS PERFECT AND EVERYONE ACCEPTS YOU LIKE THE WAY YOU ARE LIKE IN FUCKING HAPPY KURT LAND!"

"You think this is perfect?" I said bitterly "I get bullied every day. I'm unappreciated everywhere, even in Glee! My own father thinks I'm a freak and I don't have a mother holding me at night and telling me it'll be alright!" I screamed, Tears start to creep up my eyes. I ran out and slammed the door behind me. I could hear him scream for me but I didn't take notice. I'm too angry today I might say something I might regret later.

**Puck's POV**

Fuck. I kick the nearby bench and sit down on the floor and I bury my head on my hands.

"What the hell have I done?" I say out loud

The bell rigs and the other Glee club members enter. I quickly composed myself and sit as far away as I can from the others

Every 5 minutes I would glance at the door, thinking Kurt would come back but he didn't. Time seemed slower without the beautiful soprano. Right after said we were dismissed I called Kurt, hopped into my truck and drove to his house.

Thankful he picked up at the 3rd ring.

"Puck"

"Meet me at the Starbucks near you house, Okay?"

"Noah…" He sighed

"Please, Kurt" I pleaded in a tone I hardly use

"Fine"

**STARBUCKS**

I waited anxiously for Kurt. Wanting to say sorry, Sorry for hurting, for being a jerk and wanting promise to defend him if he gets bullied with the guys.

"Puck?" That wasn't Kurt's voice. I looked up to see Mitchie. Girl I use to date and occasionally make out with even If it's over. But not since I started going out and falling for Kurt.

"Hey, Mitchie"

"Hey, Puck" She says sultrily and leans over.

"Ugh, Mitchie. Not now" I say and try to push her away

"Hm," She says and crashes her lips against mine

_THUD_

I look up to see Kurt, My Kurt, mouth open in shock, eyes red with tears and 2 fraps at his feet.

"S-sorry for r-r-ruining you mo-mo-moment" he sobbed and ran

"What a loser."Mitchie says "Now where were we?"

"He's more than you'll ever be" I growled and ran after him

**KURT'S POV**

I never thought I could run fast. Especially in the rain. I came to a complete stop to catch my breath. I suddenly hear footsteps behind me.

"Kurt," He says in a voice barely audible

"No, Noah. I'm tired of all this shit. I thought you changed but you're still the same jerk like the day I meet you" I say with venom and tears

"Wait! Let me explain!" He says with desperation in his tone.

"Just because I love you doesn't mean you can hurt me like this!" I screamed, called a cab and went.

**Puck's POV**

CRAP

No, this will not end. I love him too much to let go. I'll regret this forever if I give up now. I whipped up my phone and started calling various people. I have to fix this.

**School, Next day**

I can't believe I'm doing this. But then again, Kurt is worth it.

I see him now, Getting out of Finn's car. Wearing that adorable blindfold and his smile frighten but curious.

I take his hands from Finns and whisper at his ear "I love you"

"Noah?"

He takes out his blindfold, I expected him to be a bit angry but shock toke him over.

"You're wearing a shiny white suit" He said slowly

"I've noticed" I laughed

"What the hell?"

"Well you did mention you always wanted a knight in shining armor. C'mon" I say and lead him to the horse I borrowed

"NoAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He screams as the horse took off.

I lead him to the stage I had help set up, where the whole student body was expectantly waiting for something. I help him off and led him to the first row, dead center.

I ran up the stage and said "Okay. Hey! I'm Puck. I'm sure all of you know that" And I wink "But I'm not sure you know. I am madly in love with this person I meet 3 months ago. And hope that person would forgive me. Kurt, This song is for you"

_He has beautiful green eyes_

_With one glance my world shines_

_He makes me nervous all over _

_With just one glance over his shoulder_

_You got me tongue tied_

_This feeling is getting hard to hide_

_I'm finally ganna let you all know_

_I'm finally ganna let these feelings show_

_I'll be you knight in shining armor_

_I would fight for your honor_

_I know it sounds a bit clichéd_

_But you take my breath away_

_I've been smiling all day_

_All because you looked my way_

_I love you, I really do_

_And every day I try to be good enough for you_

_I know forever is never true_

_But I would do anything for you_

_I would sacrifice my heart _

_Even if the world tears in apart_

_I'll be you knight in shining armor_

_I would fight for your honor_

_I know it sounds a bit clichéd_

_But you take my breath away_

_You got me fighting with my friends_

_Because I keep jumping to your defense_

_People keep telling me it's all wrong_

_But when I see you, I know where you belong_

_I'll be you knight in shining armor_

_I would fight for your honor_

_I know it sounds a bit clichéd_

_But you take my breath away_

I fully expected for the crowed to throw slushies at me. But they were actually applauding. I searched the crowed and saw Kurt. Smiling and crying. He ran up and wrapped his arms around me and said "I love you to,Noah"

I knew it at that moment, Was the happiest of my life.


End file.
